


Movie Night

by hazelNuts



Series: Creampuffweek [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Danny/Kirsch, Gen, POV JP, Post S2, background LaFontaine/Perry, background Laura/Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JP is looking forward to a movie night with his friends, but it gets interrupted when LaFontaine has some bad news.</p><p>For Creampuff Week -  Day 5: Movie NIght</p><p>(All my fics for Creampuff Week are connected)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

JP considers himself extremely lucky that he got trapped in the library’s catalogue, and later in the computers. It hadn’t been all fun and games, despite how much Solitaire the students played. He had missed having a body. He had missed eating and drinking. He had missed having friends.

He’d been ecstatic when LaFontaine had downloaded him and introduced him to her friends. And then they’d given him a body. A nice body, too. He could grow a beard, and women seemed to like his broad shoulders. He hadn’t had either of those in his first body. The fact that he was a vampire was absolutely fascinating. He was fast and strong, and the whole world looked different. Literally, since during the day everything was tinted red, while at night everything seemed more green.

But the absolute best thing was “hanging out” with his friends. It had been a bit of a trial and error with some of them. LaFontaine had been over the moon. Laura, Carmilla and Danny had been a little surprised at first, but had then welcomed him into the corporeal world with open arms. Wilson had kept calling him Will in the beginning. Then, a look reminiscent of a lost puppy would pass over his face, and he’d correct himself. Lola hadn’t seemed to like him at all. But when he started writing down all the cooking recipes he could remember, and found a way for her to clean some of LaFontaine’s chemicals out of her towels, she’d started coming around. She even makes him cupcakes now.

They’re having a movie night in Laura and Carmilla’s dormitory. He quite likes those. They always sit close together, eating chemically enhanced foods, watching stories unfold before their eyes.

He knocks on the door and chuckles. Laura and Carmilla still get surprised when he does that.

‘Come in!’ Laura calls out.

‘So weird,’ Danny says, shaking her head.

‘Knocking is considered polite in most parts of the world. Maybe you should try it sometime,’ Carmilla smirks.

Laura rolls her eyes and pats the bed beside her. JP quickly sits down before anyone else can take the spot. There isn’t actually enough room for them to fit in the small room, but Lola gets too stressed about any possible mess, and the last time they were at the Zeta house, Carmilla and Danny got into a fight with several of the seniors of the fraternity. He and Wilson had had to drag the two women out.

‘Where are LaFontaine and Lola?’ he asks. Lola usually arrives even before Laura and Carmilla, setting up snacks and making sure there are enough napkins.

‘LaFontaine wanted to do some last minute checking on the samples,’ Laura explains.

‘Ah, yes, of course. Carmilla, could you hand me the potato chips, please? Carmilla?’ he asks again when she doesn’t react.

‘What? Oh, yeah.’ She hands him the bowl.

JP looks at Laura for an answer about Carmilla’s distractedness, but Laura shakes her head and mouths, ‘Later.’

‘Where’s Kirsch?’ Laura asks.

‘Right here!’ the man yells as he bursts in.

‘Did you bring a movie?’

‘Yes, I did. And I’ve considered you ladies and your preferences as well, so I brought _Sucker Punch_.’

‘How would that be considerate towards us?’ Carmilla asks, her eyebrows raised.

‘Because most of the cast are ladies, and they’re hotties,’ Kirsch grins.

‘He’s right,’ Laura shrugs.

‘It’s the leather isn’t it?’ Danny sighs.

‘Maybe.’ Laura blushes and curls a little further into Carmilla’s side, who smiles proudly.

JP is about to ask if one of them should contact LaFontaine to ask when they and Lola will arrive, but at that moment the two women run in. LaFontaine is waving around a piece of paper.

‘Listen to this. ‘ _Dear student, your “research project” has been confiscated_. They actually put quotation marks around that,’ LaFontaine says indignantly. ‘Like it’s not legitimate science. It’s like they’re mocking me.’

‘Just read on,’ Laura urges.

‘ _This is due to the fact that: A. It was dangerous to your health and safety; B. It violated the rules of allowed research projects, which excludes any and all searches for causes and/or cures of the common cold/country music/death/lycanthropy (or shapeshifting of any other kind)/vampirism/zombieism; C. once again you and your friends are meddling with things you cannot possibly comprehend.’_

‘I’m so sorry, LaF. I know how hard you worked on this,’ Laura says.

‘I’ve barely slept the past week.’

JP moves off the bed to give LaFontaine and Lola a hug. ‘This must be very upsetting to you both. I’ll go make you some tea.’

‘Thank you, JP,’ Lola says, while she sinks down onto Carmilla’s bed, pulling an exhausted LaFontaine with her.

‘Don’t worry. We’ll get your science stuff back for you,’ Wilson says.

‘I do-‘

‘Yes, great idea. Let’s take on the faculty again. It’s worked out so well all the other times.’ Carmilla removes her arm from around Laura and slides off the bed.

‘Carm? What’s going on?’

Laura doesn’t get an answer. Carmilla is already running out the door, taking off at vampire speed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
